Uma meia youkai que traz o vento e a sombra
by Cris sonnet
Summary: Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?
1. Chapter 1 Uma sentença que traz esperanç

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


	2. Chapter 2 O novo time Kakashi sai em mis

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


	3. Chapter 3 A calmaria traz a tempestade

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


	4. Chapter 4 Volta a Konoha Uma amizade cr

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


	5. Chapter 5O roubo de almas Vida, morte e

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


	6. Chapter 6 “Siga a norte, lá esta sua res

**Uma missão que traz alguém ao novo grupo de Kakashi... Um amor impossível e inaceitável aos olhos de todos será a maior luta. Serio o sangue de um youkai tão amaldiçoado assim?**

**Capitulo 1**** - U****ma sentença que traz esperança**

Quatro figuras corriam entre as arvores, um delas usava uma coleira e algemas. Iam rápido entre os galhos, quase imperceptíveis. O mais velho dentre eles fez um sinal e disse:

Konoha logo em frente!

O rapaz loiro estava serio e olhou para trás, vislumbrou a quarta figura atrás de si com tristeza nos olhos e pensou:

"Por que tinha que ser assim?"

Os cabelos grandes e negros pareciam parte da noite que os envolvia, mesmo sob a mascara podia-se ver os olhos rubros. A menina de longos cabelos rosa, que seguia logo atrás deles olhava com pesar pro horizonte. Ao chegarem ao portão ao portão da vila, dois guardas abriram caminho, e olharam espantados pra figura que segui os 3 ninjas, via-se claramente um par de orelhas nela. Os três se encaminharam devagar.

Podemos ir mais rápido Kakashi Kun.

O ser falara com uma voz melodiosa e calma.

Sei o que vou enfrentar e não quero prolongar isso.

Kakashi parou parecia vacilar quando se virou.

Tudo bem... Naruto, Sakura... Vamos nos apressar.

Correram como o vento... O vento que parecia angustiante nessa noite. Logo chegaram a torre, na sala da Hokage Tsunade, Kakashi deu três batidas, logo veio a voz pedindo pra entrassem; sentada a sua mesa com um ar serio Tsunade os olhava e sua expressão quando a figura entrou. Ela se levantou e disse:

Tirem isso dela.

Naruto se pôs na frente dela e tirou às algemas, delicadas mãos surgiram depois ele tirou à pesada mascara, o rosto de uma bela menina se mostrou olhos rubros grandes, cabelos negros. Por um segundo o olhar de Naruto se perdeu nos olhos dela, ela parecia sorrir-lhe e reconforta-lhe.

Muito bem. - disse Tsunade sentando - Você é acusada da morte de cinco altos sacerdotes e um shinobi Anbu. Seis assassinatos a sangue frio e um deles presenciado pelos ninjas que estão presentes, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi...O que você alega em sua defesa.

A menina seria olhou pra Tsunade e disse sem qualquer culpa:

VINGANÇA... sou culpada.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, de seus olhos corriam lagrimas.

Pois então eu vou lhe dizer sua sentença...

Tsunade-sama, ela não tem culpa do que houve os culpados... Sua família foi morta a sangue frio e ela repudiada e tratada como um monstro, mas mesmo assim ela só foi atrás dos que atacaram seu clã...

Eu sei da historia Naruto.

Tsunade falou impondo a voz:

Sei que o clã dos ventos foi dizimado covardemente, e que era liderado por um Dai youkai Kitsune casado com uma shinobi das sombras de alto nível. Sei que ela apensa caçou os assassinos de seu clã...

Naruto trincou os dentes diante da expressão seria de Tsunade.

Mas ela tirou seis vidas e tem que haver uma punição.

Tsunade obaachan...

A menina estendeu o braço e travou o de Naruto e disse:

Pode falar Hokage sama, eu estou pronta pra o que você decidir.

Tsunade se sentou e fechou os olhos, segundo depois ela sorriu e disse:

Pois bem sua pena será cumprida no instante que eu lhe falar, não ira haver nenhum modo de recorrer... entendido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos negros pra trás, suas orelhas de raposa balançaram atentas a cada palavra.

Sua sentença é...

Naruto olhou para Sakura, ela tinha uma tensão nos olhos, pareciam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Naruto olhou em volta e notou que só tinham eles ali.

" Se ela decretar pena de morte, o Kakashi sensei que ira cumprir!"

Você será de agora em diante parte do time Kakashi, vivera em Konoha e só sairá dessa vila por determinação minha também será minha guarda costa oficial quando eu sair da vila... Fui bem clara?

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam sorrindo sem acreditar, eles correram e abraçaram a menina que retribuiu o abraço rindo, Tsunade chegou perto seria e disse:

Concorda Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi deu seu sorriso habitual e disse:

Como não poderia?

Menina!

Ela a olhou, Naruto e Sakura ficaram lado a lado com ela, foi quando Tsunade chegou mais perto e...

Ela é muito fofa, essa orelhinhas são lindas... Parece um gatinho!

Tsunade começou a mexer nas orelhas dela fazendo carinho.

Vou te chamar de Neko!

Ela abraçou forte a menina e mexia em suas orelhas felpudas.

Todos riram... Mas sem largá-la Tsunade disse no seu ouvido:

Seu que você é uma meia youkai, aqui isso não será problema és bem vinda em Konoha...

A menina a abraçou e murmurou:

Obrigada Tsunade Sama, e, por favor, me chame de Cris


End file.
